


Sic et simpliciter

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Millennium!AU [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, M/M, Romantic Angst, SORPRESAAA!, Surprise Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Così e semplicemente, la vita di Fabrizio è stata stravolta in una settimana.Così e semplicemente ha deciso lui stesso di stravolgerla una seconda volta.(Seguito di 'Nella tana del lupo', che 'stavolta è necessario leggere per capire la storia, a meno che non vogliate vederla come un ennesimo AU.)(In ogni caso, buone feste!)
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Millennium!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sic et simpliciter

**Author's Note:**

> "sic et simpliciter" è un'espressione della lingua latina il cui significato è "così e semplicemente". È utilizzata per sottolineare che le cose stanno così e che non c'è niente di complicato da chiarire.
> 
> Eh, be', ve l'avevo detto che a dicembre sarebbe spuntata fuori un'altra cosa con cui terrorizzare il fandom.  
Questa è il seguito UFFICIALE di Nella tana del lupo, NON un what-if, il che vuol dire che quella long ha finalmente avuto una sua conclusione, il nostro giornalista incasinato preferito ha preso una decisione, se scorrete la pagina saprete infine quale; se linkate/screenate a chicchessia vi beccate invece il carbone nella calza della Befana.
> 
> Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo a tutti voi!~

Così e semplicemente, la vita di Fabrizio è stata stravolta in una settimana.

Così e semplicemente ha deciso lui stesso di stravolgerla una seconda volta.

Sapeva che era una pazzia farsela di corsa dal centro città fino all’aeroporto di Fiumicino, sperando – pregando – che l’aereo non partisse ancora, che lui non fosse ancora entrato al gate, che avesse avuto dei ripensamenti anche lui, _ che lui_. Lui che è diventato un mezzo chiodo fisso in quelle settimane d’inferno per poi divenire _ il _chiodo fisso dei suoi ultimi giorni.

E a quarant’anni, insomma, si è troppo vecchi per certi capricci, si dovrebbe anche scendere, suvvia, rinunciare a qualcosa, ormai Fabrizio non è più un ragazzino, e quante volte il mondo deve sbattergli in faccia la sua porta prima che capisca che non può sempre ottenere tutto ciò che si impegna per avere?

Ma se per una volta ciò che vuole è ciò che lo renderebbe finalmente di nuovo felice, allora vale la pena rischiare un infarto, un’infiammatura dei tendini e anche una bella umiliazione personale pur di raggiungerla e fermarla, prima che sia per l’ennesima volta troppo tardi.

Ridde di ripensamenti spaventati e confusi si aggrovigliano nel suo cranio, fra le tempie accaldate dalla corsa, ed a fatica Fabrizio vi tiene premuta contro la porta della sua mente.

Quello che conta è che Ermal si è voltato, ha lasciato perdere la telefonata e _ si è fermato. _

Nel bel mezzo del gate che va riempiendosi di persone, ma comunque si è fermato.

Al suo chiamarlo. Alla sua voce.

Fabrizio inghiotte le ultime insicurezze insieme alla saliva di una bocca secca e ancora in cerca dell’aria che non soltanto quella corsa folle gli ha succhiato via.

Le persone gli ronzano intorno come la stanchezza di quella corsa improvvisa nelle orecchie, le gambe gli implorano di sedersi, ma sa bene cosa le fa restare ancora salde, cosa impedisce a lui ancora per un minimo di seguire quei ripensamenti e andarsene, tornare a casa e fingere che tutto quello che ha _ sentito _e l’ha spinto a correre all’aeroporto da quella panchina in mezzo a una strada qualunque di Roma non sia mai nato, non sia mai esistito, forse solo nella testa dell’uomo che gli sta davanti, a fissarlo come inebetito da qualche metro dietro a un cordone di stoffa plastificata.

Non che la propria espressione sia più sveglia, Fabrizio la percepisce anche senza buttare un occhio a chi si ferma un istante per guardarli, due uomini uno di fronte all’altro come in un fermo immagine.

Finché Ermal non rimette il telefono in tasca, mentre s’incammina verso di lui, un passo dietro l’altro.

Un passo avanti all’altro più vicino a Fabrizio, e Fabrizio è ad ogni passo più vicino al bivio che lo spacca in due.

O l’una o l’altra direzione, e indietro non si torna.

Ermal non scavalca il cordone, si ferma proprio davanti ad esso, quella striscia ancora a separarlo da un Fabrizio che sente di non farcela più.

Lo guarda come se stesse ancora interrogando più l’anima dietro i suoi occhi, piuttosto che trovare finalmente un granello di dannato coraggio per chiedergli ad alta voce quello che vuole sapere.

Fabrizio lo odia ancora per questo suo fare, sebbene sappia _ perché _si spinga a comportarsi così.

«Che ci fai qui?»

Ma Fabrizio sa bene pure che Ermal, quando vuole, e _ se _vuole, riesce a superare quei muri che si è imposto. «Mi hanno detto che stavi per partire», gli risponde lui, le labbra che gli dolgono per il freddo che s’è preso, più che per le insicurezze che tentano ancora di tenergliele serrate.

E come ogni volta che la vita privata di Ermal viene violata, Fabrizio si ritrova sotto uno sguardo improvvisamente assottigliato, inquisitore. «E chi te l’avrebbe detto?»

Il tono è quasi quello di un’offesa.

Fabrizio si lascia sfuggire un sospiro; è veramente stanco, ma non può comunque mentirgli. «Marco.»

Un piccolo sorriso taglia le labbra strette di Ermal.

Che abbassa lo sguardo, forse perché consapevole che nemmeno il proprio migliore amico e psichiatra riesce a tenersi stretta quell’unica informazione che non deve dare. Forse sta pensando che ci tenga troppo, per essere soltanto il suo medico.

Poi però ritorna a guardare Fabrizio. «E quindi?»

«Non partire», gli dice – lo prega – Fabrizio semplicemente, e nella sua semplicità è la più onesta e la più ovvia delle confessioni.

Sempre sperando che Ermal la colga.

Perché altrimenti non resterebbe a scrutare i suoi occhi ancora per qualche istante, non solleverebbe con una mano il cordone del gate, slacciandolo dal paletto e richiamando all’istante l’attenzione di uno degli addetti, non si lascerebbe neanche cadere di spalla il borsone mentre gli si getta addosso in un abbraccio, e il respiro che esala – facendogli capire che sì, tutto quello sta succedendo _ per davvero _, che per una volta ha vinto lui – è il respiro che Fabrizio sente volargli via dal cuore, in un risvolto degli eventi che per pura codardia non si era azzardato a immaginare.

Ermal lo tiene stretto, più di quanto si sia mai concesso, persino in quei giorni in cui erano lontani da tutto e da tutti, ed erano invece così vicini tra di loro, che paradossalmente dovevano restare distanti.

Fabrizio sente il suo respiro agitato pulsargli contro il petto e lo stomaco, e immagina che lui avverta la risata che quasi non gli svolazza via dalla pancia, perché è felice, sì, è _ dannatamente felice _ di aver preso la scelta più sbagliata e più _ giusta_, quella che lo stava facendo ammattire.

Ermal quasi non inghiotte un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla. Gli stringe il giubbotto e il maglione che Fabrizio si tiene sotto, gli tira i capelli con l’altra mano e gli fa dolere un avambraccio per quanta inaspettata forza ci sta mettendo nel tenerselo stretto, quasi a non volerlo lasciar andare mai, mai, _ mai_.

Non è l’Ermal che entrambi conoscono.

Ma Fabrizio se ne strafrega di qual è l’Ermal più vero e di quanto sia o non sia un ipocrita egli stesso.

Se ne frega di tutto e di tutti in questo preciso momento, dell’aereo che sta per partire, della gente che sciama loro intorno, degli sguardi distratti o curiosi che lanciano al loro intreccio di corpi su gambe lunghe e un poco ondeggianti.

Finché lui non gli nasconde un bacio fra tutti quei ricci – «Annamo, va’» – ed Ermal si scioglie da quell’abbraccio per recuperare il borsone finito a terra e seguirlo, camuffando un sorriso imbarazzato – e _ felice_, sì, e _ finalmente _– con la scusa di grattarsi via un prurito improvviso al naso.

Fabrizio gli prende di mano la borsa, prevedibilmente pesante, e non riesce a non scambiare con lui un sorriso questo prevedibile, un po’ troppo zuccheroso e un po’ troppo da adolescente alla prima cotta, ma che ci può fare.

Ormai la sua decisione l’ha presa, e non si è mai sentito meglio nel decidere di non tornare indietro.

«È strano.»

Fabrizio guarda Ermal dall'altro lato del cuscino. «Che cosa è strano?» Sono l'uno di fronte all'altro, abbracciati non soltanto perché la branda di Ermal è troppo stretta per due persone alte come loro, e ancora vestiti, perché va bene così, va bene _ così_, sarebbe anche troppo _ vicino _ e troppo rumoroso in quell'appartamento troppo grande per due persone, figurarsi una sola.

Ermal cerca qualcosa nei suoi occhi, non sospetti né intrighi, ma solo le parole più sincere per esprimere ciò che pensa davvero – e Fabrizio ormai sa che questo, per lui, è quanto di più difficile al mondo. «Mi sento...felice.»

Poi le sue labbra si aprono in un sorriso per il quale non necessitano di accendere alcuna luce in quell'appartamento troppo grande per una persona sola e soprattutto per i suoi pensieri, specie se tendenti all'autodistruzione. «Sono felice.»

Fabrizio si sente sorridergli di rimando prima ancora di pensare di farlo. «È così che dovresti sentirti», gli dice, sciogliendo una mano dal loro groviglio caldo – e accogliente, una volta tanto – per carezzargli una guancia, i riccioli che la sfiorano, «tutti i giorni». _ Invece che arrabbiato e spaventato col mondo_, aggiunge, ma non ha il coraggio di dirlo a voce.

Così inanella tutto il resto che ancora non ha il coraggio di dire a Ermal fra i capelli di lui, glieli esprime in quel bacio che gli preme sulla fronte e che lo fa sospirare, e spera che tutto quanto – tutto quello che Fabrizio sente e _ sa _ ma non riesce a comprendere – gli arrivi e lui lo capisca nel modo misterioso e silente che sa fare solo lui.

Ermal chiude gli occhi sotto una nuova carezza distratta e tuttavia attenta. Respira. «Possiamo restare un po' così?»

Sorride ancora.

Anche Fabrizio respira. «Sì, certo.»

E anche lui ancora sorride.

E si permette di rilassare il capo sul cuscino – i loro nasi si sfiorano soltanto, ma va bene _ così _ – e di chiudere anche lui gli occhi, perché sa di non star sognando, ed è bella la sensazione che quella consapevolezza gli dà.

Ed è forse la stessa che Ermal prova, quando porta le dita di una mano a sfiorare quelle di Fabrizio.

Che, sempre ad occhi chiusi, allaccia le proprie dita alle sue e sorride un po' di più, e la sensazione che niente di tutto quello è un sogno lo accompagna finché entrambi non si addormentano, mano nella mano.


End file.
